


The Long Weekend

by HarleyQuinn2509



Category: The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Calamity Jane being cute af, Clexa, CoD Black Ops III Zombies, CoD WWII, Crash Bandicoot - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gamer Nicole, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Long Weekend Off, My First Fanfic, Pancakes, Rayna - Freeform, Skype, The Long Weekend, Waverly is the best girlfriend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn2509/pseuds/HarleyQuinn2509
Summary: Waverly was so excited.She was driving to her girlfriends house with a plan in mind. She was going to surprise Nicole with a breakfast in bed and she is gonna make all of Nicoles favourites.----------Gamer Nicole and Wynonna Earp/The 100 Crossover





	1. Game Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. I wanted to write something for a while now and this seemed like a good start.
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Waverly was so excited.

She was driving to her girlfriend's house with a plan in mind. She was going to surprise Nicole with a breakfast in bed and she is gonna make all of Nicole's favourites.

She went to the store and bought everything she needed to make pancakes. She also bought some maple and chocolate syrup, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, chocolate chips, bananas and some rainbow sprinkles, ' _Because why not, lets make it gayer_ ' Waverly taught to herself as she shopped. She also bought some black and red currant for later, which she knew Nicole loved. 

Nicole had 4 days off, Nedley had her working graveyard shift on Saturdays and Sundays whole last month and now he is rewarding her for all her hard work.

Waverly, as the best girlfriend she is, begged her sister and Dolls to let her have a few days off, but only with a promise that she will do some translations at Nicole's and sent them anything interesting she might find. Jeremy stepped on her side and told Wynonna and Dolls that is anything little needed to be translated he can do it, after that Dolls finally gave in and let her have a long weekend off with her girlfriend.

Waverly was smiling ear to ear as she pulled infront of Nicole's house, as the gravel heavily rumbled against the tires. Looking at the clock, which read 7:27 am, the thought of Nicole still in bed and in her pyjamas cuddling with Calamity Jane made her smile even more.

Getting out of the car and taking all of the groceries out of the back seat of her Jeep, she walked a short distence. Putting the bags on the front porch she took out her keyring, putting the key in the lock and twisting with a smile.

"You fucking idiots!"

Waverly, starteld a bit, standing in the doorway with the bags in each hand. Nicole was yelling. She never heard her girlfriend yell, maybe once when she was telling someone to put there hands up, but that was in a line of duty. With her Nicole was always soft, never raising her voice. There was also music in the backround sounding like dubstep or something like it.

Loud meow brought her back to reality. Calamity was trying to get something from the cotton bag, probably the blueberries. She never saw Calamity as happy as when Nicole would give her a blueberry, she would have some purple around her mouth for the rest of the day. Waverly smiled at the memory.

"Hey, big girl.", Waverly said as she closed the door silently and petted the ginger cat.

"Come on people, they are flipping our spans like it's nothing!!!"

Waverly walked into the living room and saw her girlfriend sitting on the edge of the couch, blue headphones on her head and a joystick in her hands. On her big plasma smart TV was some kind of a war game. Waverly really didn't know what was happening. It was going really fast for her mind to handle, but it look like Nicole was doing good. She was getting kills and some medals at the top of the screen. There were a lot of arrows on somekind of a map.

Waverly went to put the bags on Nicole's kitchen couter. When she came back it looked like the pace quicken even more. Nicole was changing guns, throwing grenades, calling in rockets and snipping people on the screen in under 2 minutes.

Nicole growled as somebody shot her. "How are they getting behind us?! Lex I though you had my left."

Waverly watched for another second and then jumped down next to her girlfriend on the chouch.

"Jesus fucking Christ!!! Waves you scared the shit out of me.", she pulled the headphones off her head, putting them around her neck and put the controler on the coffee table and turning the music off, "What are you doing here? I thought you were working today."

"And I thought you were going to sleep in today. I send you a good morning text and you didn't anwser, so I thought you were still sleeping. I asked Dolls for a long weekend off so I can spend sometime with you, we haven't had time alone in a while. I was going to surprise you, make you breakfast in bed and everything."

"Aw baby, you really are the best.", Nicole said with a smile and kissed Waverly really hard and long.

" _Helooooo! Haughtstuff! Stop making out with your girlfriend and start killing some people! We are getting wrecked over here!_ ", female voice screamed from Nicole's headphones.

"Sorry.", Nicole said to Waverly with an apologetic smile.

"How about you continue playing your little war game thing and I'll make us some brakefast."

"Yeah sure.", Nicole was about to put her headphones back when she turned to Waverly, "And babe it's Call of Duty: world war two."

"Yeah yeah whatever."

There was probably something commented over the headphones that Waverly couldn't hear, all she heard Nicole whisper yell into the mic, "Shut up Raven, I'll tell Anya on you.", possibly shutting up person on the other side.

After a few minutes of Nicole trying to suppress her yelling, which she was failing at miserably, the game was over with Nicole's team losing for 26 points.

"Shut up Reyes! It's not my fault Woods can't differentiate left from right and you can't flank for shit. My KD is the best from y'alls, so shut your mouth.", there was a silence for a moment, "Listen guys I'm gonna go, the best girlfriend in the world is making me pancakes.", another moment of silence, Waverly noted as she flipped one of the last pancakes, smiling at Nicole's comment, "Reyes it ain't my fault that Anya won't make you shit, if I was your girlfriend I probably wouldn't either.", Nicole laughed loudly, "Lex is right you know. Ok bye guys. I'll talk to you later."

Nicole turned the console off, turned of her Bluetooth headphones and laid them on the coffee table beside the joystick. Getting up she walked to the kitchen where Waverly was still at the stove in her black 'kiss the cook but don't squeeze the buns' apron Wynonna got Waverly for her birthday after finding them week before in the kitchen. Nicole on her knees and Waverly on the kitchen counter grabbing onto Nicole's hair. Wynonna threatened to forbid Nicole from coming to the Homestead, yelling at Waverly to get all the chemicals so they can clean the whole kitchen.

Putting her arms around Waverly and kissed up her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear. Waverly hummed in sensation.

"Breakfast is done. I made you your favourite, half of the pancakes are normal so you can add to them and the other half are with chocolate chips. I cut the fruit up for you its in the fridge so you shoud take them out and put them on the table. Also you should give Calamity some blueberries she will trip me if I move."

"Your the best, I love you so much.", Nicole said as she nuzzled into her girlfriend's neck.

"I love you too.", she said as she turned into Nicole's arms and kissed her hard, Nicole only smiled into the kiss, "Even if you are such a gaming nerd. Why didn't you tell me you are a gamer? You scared me a bit with all that yelling."

"Yeah it's kind of my dark secret, and sorry for the yelling girls can be really stupid sometimes."

"It's ok. Lets eat breakfast."

They sat down, digging into the food like they haven't eaten in days. They chatted and Waverly teased Nicole about her being a huge nerd, but Nicole only pointed out that Waverly was the one that can speak three languages fluently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. :D
> 
> I might continue writing the story, maybe with some different games that Nicole plays with Waverly.
> 
> If you want something like that leave a comment and maybe a game that you would like to see. Who knows I might mix something up.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :D


	2. Let's Crash This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly wants to learn how to play games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading I just wanted to say thank you for all of nice comments and kudos you guys left.
> 
> You are seriously the best.
> 
> Now without further ado, enjoy. :D

"Hmm..."

"What is it Waves?", Nicole asked as she pulled Waverly closer to her chest.

They were spooning on the couch, watching an episode of Criminal minds.

"Just thinking."

"You always are.", Nicole said in a teasing tone, "But _'about what?'_ is the question. I can see you aren't paying any attention, because you didn't even flinch when the UnSub pushed a needle into that girl's eye or when he opened up her skull and you could see the brain."

"Ewww... I don't understand why you like those kind of shows.", Waverly turned around in Nicole's arms and pushed her head deeper in Nicole's neck.

"Well for one, you do that.", she said as she squeezed her girlfriend harder, "Second, I'm a cop I have to be able to watch things like that and third, I always wanted to be a profiler so it's kinda fun to try and figure out thing before them."

"Oh, so its like when you know who is the killer, even before the reveal, when we watch The mysteries of Laura?"

"Exactly, it's becuse I'm good at my job. And that show is a child's play, I had harder cases in the academy."

"You are amazing at your job Cole. As much as Wynonna and Dolls don't wanna admit, you did practically solved that barn case we were stuck on."

"AHA! I knew it! Wynonna said that I just help you "realize" some things."

"Well she's lying, you solved it completely. After you said your theory and went back to work, Jeremy just turned to them and said that you are completely right and he didn't know how he missed it."

"Oh I'm so rubbing that in Wynonna's face next time she says something. Anyway, will you tell me what got you so in the thinking zone?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how I didn't notice that you have a gaming console."

"Well, I have a couple of them and they are in the cabinets under and around the TV as well as the games. And they are all PlayStations."

"You have more then one PlayStation? Why?"

"I have all four of them. First and second are from my childhood, third one was the first piece of technology I ever bought and I bought it right when it came out as well as the forth one."

"You play since you where a kid?", Waverly asked, surprise feeling her voice.

"Yeah, I always played with my brother when I was little and then later I played it with my younger sister. Since then I spend to much money on games and I blame my brother for it.", Nicole commented and Waverly just laughed into her shoulder.

After a moment of silence, Waverly finally asked, "Do you think you could teach me to play something?"

"Of course Baby. Did you ever play anything?"

"When we were kids, we didn't really have nice thing so I didn't play anything with a joystick. Wynonna did steal a gameboy from the kid that was teasing me in school and gave it to me. I played with it for a little bit, it had Sonic in it but I gave it back to him few days later. He never teased me again so I guess it was a good thing I gave it back to him. Now that I think about it, that might have been a turning point for me, at that moment kids realised I was nicer then others.", Waverly said looking deep in thought again.

"I love to watch your brain work." Nicole said with a grin, pushing a couple of stray hairs behind Waverly's ear. Waverly blushed as she realized she was rambling again.

"Maybe we could start simple and just some game with easy controls?"

"If you want something old-timey, then I just have a game for you. Last week my copy of Crash came. We could try that, maybe? It has easy controls, it's easy to play and it's fun, maybe a little rage quity but we won't play those levels. Wanna try it?"

"Crash?"

Nicole was get up from the couch as she continued, "Yeah Crash Bandicoot, you hundred per cent know of him. He's like this orange fox, well actually his a bandicoot and his sister Coco they fight against Neo Cortex and they collect pink crystals and gems in different colors. You have to know about them, just you probably didn't know it was that game."

Nicole opened one of the cabinets that were next to the TV and Waverly gasped. "Oh my God, Nicole.", the cabinet was filled from the bottom to the top with video games, each and everyone in its special case. "There most be a hundred of them."

"Nooo, there's probably 70 maybe 80 at best, but in here...", Nicole says sliding the two drawers below the cabinet, "... are probably about 200 to 300 games.", looking back at her girlfriend Nicole started laughing. Waverly's mouth was wide open and her eyes looked like they were gonna pop out of her skull. In the drawers were at least 50 disc boxes and each box had at least 30 discs in it, all neatly organized. "You know, I don't think I ever saw you speechless."

"Oh. My. God. That's so many discs. Why do you have so many?"

"Well, those are all games for PS one and two back when you would buy 40 discs and pirate the games you wanted on them. So I have a lot of them because, as you know, my brother is a teh-guy, he would buy a box and make us 20 plus games to play together.", Nicole said with a smile.

"So... you are both criminals?", Waverly teased.

"Yes, you could say that.", Nicole said pulling on the collar of her shirt.

Waverly got up from the couch, putting her arms around her girlfriend's neck, "Don't worry baby, I like bad girls.", she said as she kissed Nicole hard, tangling her hand into her girlfriend's short red hair. "Now get that game so I can crush you."

Nicole was kind of speechless and out of breath from the kiss. "Uh..."

"Game, Nicole."

"Right!"

Nicole closed the drawers and take the game from the cabinet, taking the game out and giving Waverly the case, "This guy.", she says showing Waverly the picture on the case.

"Oh! I know him!", Waverly says excitedly, "his the _'Woah!'_ guy, right!?"

"Yes! See I knew you would know him."

Nicole quickly pulled a disc out of her PlayStation and put Crash's disc in, pitting the other disc onto the table and went back to the cabinet to find it's case. Waverly picked it up and looked at the picture on it. On it was a girl with a spiky hair, holding weird looking guns in her hand and she was wearing orange-yellowish leggings.

"Overwatch.", Waverly read out loud, "What's this game about?", she asked looking up at her girlfriend.

"It's an FPS game mostly. There is some story behind the game and each characters you can play with has their own backstory. To make it short Overwatch is like a "black ops" organization in the future and they fight in this 'Omnic Crisis', where they fight for good and then they were baned because of something I can't remember right now, and now they are back for another Crisis that Talon wants to start or something. The story isn't really that important for the game."

"FPS?"

"Really!? From all of the information I just threw at you, you ask what FPS is?"

"Says a girl who said and I quote _"Finally, thank you."_ as she learned about the reverents and demons."

"When I knew something was up and I thought it was something supernatural, so it wasn't that big of a surprise.", she said as she took the disc from Waverly's hand and put it back into it's case.

"Yeah, yeah lets just play the game Nic."

Nicole sat down, with a sigh, next to her girlfriend on the couch and started up the game, giving Waverly the joystick, "So let me explain in short, arrows are for moving or you can use the analog, X is jump, square is spin and circle is duck if you are holding it, or if you're moving and you just press it then it's dash, you can also use L1 for it but will get to that later. Ok?"

Waverly paid really close attention to Nicole as she explained the controls, pointing at every button and saying what it does, "Yes, but where is L1? You didn't show it."

"Oh, here.", taking Waverly's hands into hers she shifted them so the back of the jotstick was now facing Waverly. "Those are your L1 and L2 on left and R1 and R2 on right, that part is simple to remember."

"This thing has a light?", Waverly asked shocked, looking into the blue light, she didn't expect that to be completely honest.

"Yes it does and it changes into different colors.", Waverly look at her like a child who got the best present for Christmas.

"You're kidding?", looking back at the light, probably expecting it to read her mind and change colors, "How can you change it?"

Nicole chuckled at her girlfriend's excitement, "Well usually something in the game changes, for example when you change a weapon, character or an account. But I don't thing there is any in Crash unfortunately, maybe when you play as Coco but I'm not sure."

Waverly look up at her with disappointment in her eyes, "Oh..."

"Do you want me to open another game and show you the colors? If it's gonna make you smile again.", Nicole smiled as Waverly look back at her in hope filling her eyes.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course baby. It's not like I have to work on it for an hour. It will be done in a few second.", she extended her hand and Waverly gave her the joystick back.

Nicole pressed a couple of buttons and another game started. There was only and omega symbol on the screen and a roman three in the middle of it.

 _'Greek and Roman, who thought of combining those two'_ , Waverly thought to herself, "Wait how did you turn on that game while there is a different disc in the PlayStation?"

"Good catch, baby. I can open this game without a disc beacuse it's downloaded onto the PlayStation itself. I bought it over the PlayStation Store and now I can play it without a disc.", Waverly only nodded in response and watch the screen as Nicole loaded a save.

There was a man on the screen, his skin was white and he had a red stripe on his left side. "What is this game about?"

"I think you would like this game. It's called God of War and it's about a spartan warrior called Kratos who was working for Ares. Kratos was like his best leader of Spartan army but then one day he came and burn down this village that he didn't know his family was hiding in. He came into this sanctuary and he killed his family with this type of swords that he has on right now. And there you have 3 game of him killing a hell lot of people, but the story is so amazing. There are all this mythical creatures. We should really play it together I think you would like it a lot."

"Will you be mad at me if I point something out?", Waverly asked carefully.

"Let me show you the light charge before you ruin this game for me.", Nicole said as she remembered the time Waverly ruined the beautiful moment on there date to the zoo, a few towns over, where they have a couple of lions who just got a new cub. Nicole really wanted to see the little guy. They came to the zoo and saw the papa and mama lion helping there cub to walk around. Waverly at that sweet moment thought it would be great to mention that when a male lion takes over a pride of females he'll usually try and kill all the cubs that aren't his, which make two little girls in front of them cry and Nicole bought them each a lollipop and apologised to there mother. Nicole was so mad at her that day.

Nicole turned the joystick towards Waverly and showed her the color change as the weapons changed on the screen. "This is so cool. I like the purple and red the most. Ok, can we play now?"

"Sure.", Nicole chuckled and finally opened Crash. "We'll play Warped it's the easiest."

"Okay."

"So what did you wanna point out?"

"When you think about it, that beginning sounds exactly like Xena's.", Nicole looked at her as wheels started turning in her brain, "Warrior of Ares, fearsome and fearless leader of a greatest army in Greece, family member dies over it and she also killes a lot of mystical creatures."

Nicole was speechless for a moment, she opened and closed it a couple of times before saying, "I'm not going to make you watch anything gay ever again. Now last play before you ruin another thing for me. Let's just play the game, shall we?"

Nicole gave Waverly joystick, "Now you have to go on one of those islands and stand on the button and then just walk into the bubble that appears.", Waverly did as she was told she started level one.

"So normal boxes you need to brake, red ones that say TNT on them you jump on and green ones don't touch. Ok?"

"Ok. Sounds simple enough."

"Famous last words", Nicole said just as Waverly fell into a hole. "It's ok baby try again and when an enemy comes spin as you are walking next to him."

Waverly got through the first level after a few minutes and lost 8 lives in the proces.

"I suck.", Waverly said sounding defeated, "Yesterday when I came over you were so good and so fast, why can't I be like that?"

"Hey, it's your first time playing, you are gonna get better at it trust me, I wasn't good when I started either. My brother laughed at me every time I did something wrong, but eventually I got better. You should see me the first time I beat him in Call of Duty, I was so happy. I even ran to my sister and hugged her so hard and bragged how I beaten him. The point is you have to learn where each button is so you don't have to look down at your controler all the time and you are gonna get good. I promise. If you want something else to play we can alway change it, ok?"

"Mhm ok. How about we do a little bit more of this and then we do something else?"

"Sure. What would you like to play? What type of game?"

"Like the one you played this morning. FSP, right?"

"FPS, it stands for first person shooter. You know what, I have an idea. Let's play this a little bit more and tomorrow, we'll play and I'll make my idea a reality. Deal?"

"Ok, baby. Deal."

They continue to play for another few hours just having fun and just enjoying each others company. After a while Waverly got really good. She even started dashing through the levels.

Later they cuddled up. Joined by Calamity Jane, who cuddled into Waverly's chest and started purring so hard Nicole had to point out that she's the one and only girlfriend that Calamity ever liked.

They enjoyed the quite evening together watching more episodes of there favourite shows, as they slowly drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter with Nicole and Waverly playing together with Raven and Lexa. With maybe a little backstory how Nicole knows them.
> 
> I just want to thank you guys again for the commenst and kudos.
> 
> And a special thanks to Sara1990 for thinking this little story, that has been in my head for a while and I finally had courage to post it, was worth of a bookmark. <3


	3. Call Of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets Clexa and Ranya, and finds our how they all know each other.
> 
> There is a lot of fluff, fun, and a lot of emotions.
> 
> Just a warning, there is a part of the story about: suicide, verbal and physical abuse and homophobia.  
> (If you want to skip it, don't read the part with Lexa's backstory.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start, I would just like to say thank you for the nice comments, kudos and bookmarks. I really appreciate it, you guys are the best.  
> I feel like I'm repeating myself, but I really appreciate your support.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long (nearly a month) to finish this chapter. I just didn't have a lot time on my hands, plus I had to study a lot.
> 
> Thanks to Louhaught who gave me an idea for this chapter. I hope I did it justice.

_'Tap, tap, tap'_

Waverly woke up with something gently hitting her cheek. She groaned and pushed her head further into the pillow. After, just a second it started again...

_'Tap, tap, tap'_

It started hitting the top of her head. Over and over again. She groaned again and opened her eyes, with a frown, to look at the thing that interrupted the most peaceful sleep she had in months.

She looked at her surroundings when she realized she was on a couch, next to her Calamity Jane was sitting. Her paw in the air as she tapped Waverly again this time on the shoulder.

"What is it Calamity?", Waverly asked as she rubbed her eyes.

Calamity mowed loudly as she started rubbing her head in Waverly's neck like she was trying to mark Waverly with her scent.

"Well that new.", she turned her head and grabbed Nicole's thigh squeezing it tightly. "Nicole!" Nicole didn't even move, "Sometimes I hate that you workout so much, I have no fat to grab you for.", she talked to herself as she tried to wake up her girlfriend.

Getting Nicole's hand off of her waist, Waverly sat up trying to get away from Calamity but with no avail, Calamity sat on her lap and started rubbing her head into Waverly's stomach. Waverly scratched her head and hit Nicole in the abs.

"Ugh...", Nicole clutched her stomach and started coughing, sitting up abruptly, "What was that for?"

"Calamity is rubbing against me. Not in that way.", she said quickly seeing Nicole started to open her mouth to comment. "Does she do this usually?"

"She did when I first got her, now she just hits me with her paw or she lays on my neck until I can't breathe anymore."

"Jesus, why?"

"She's hungry, it's probably 7:30. I'll go and feed her." Nicole said as she took the ginger cat in her arms like a baby scratching her head and under the chin.

Waverly smiled as she watched the scene in front of her. As much as she wanted to sleep she got up and stumbled into the kitchen after Nicole.

"Baby you can go back to sleep. I'll feed CJ and join you after.", Nicole kissed her forehead and turned to the counter top, to open some can of cat food. Waverly put her arm around her girlfriend's waist and rubbed her head in between Nicole's shoulder blades.

"You're acting like CJ.", Nicole turned in Waverly's arms and hugged her back, "You hungry too?", Waverly nodded into her neck. "Ok, listen. How about you go and take a shower and I'll make us some breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Mhmm... ok.", Waverly let go of Nicole and went to the bathroom.

Nicole smiled to herself. Looking down at Calamity she said, "No wonder you like her so much CJ, she's a human version of you.", Calamity only mowed loudly at the comment and sat down next to her bowl, waiting for her food and water.

Nicole shook her head and gave Calamity food and some tap water. She watched the ginger cat eat for a minute or two and the walked over to the fridge to start breakfast for Waverly and herself.

\----------

Walking out of the bathroom, Waverly was in only a towel and her fluffy yellow slippers. She headed into the bedroom as she got a really mean idea. Going downstairs she took off the towel and went to the kitchen. The whole house smelled of bacon.

"Hey Baby.", Waverly said in a sensual voice, rubbing Nicole between her shoulder blades.

"You all done Waves?", Nicole asked as Waverly's hand was reaching down for her ass and squeezing it.

"Not with you I'm not.", Waverly whispered into Nicole's ear.

Nicole turned around and her eyes went wide and jaw hanging open.

"Like what you see?", at that something snapped in Nicole's brain. She picked Waverly up and slammed her into the kitchen wall, kissing her with passion. Waverly moaned as Nicole started kissing her neck, tightening her legs around Nicole.

Nicole's phone started ringing and Nicole stopped, leaning her forehead against Waverly's. "Just leave it Baby.", Waverly said even if she knew her girlfriend wouldn't listen.

Nicole slowly put her down as she breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. "Nooo...", Waverly groaned, she was gonna kill who ever it was.

Walking over to the table Nicole picked up her phone, "Hello?"

"Mhm yes. Yes I understand. Ok. Yeah. I will. Yes, sir. Yes, I'll be there.", Nicole hung up and turned to still naked Waverly already starting to apologize.

"I thought he said he wouldn't call.", the shorter girl looked mad and frustrated, "You have been on call every day for the past month, why can't he give you these four days he promised you?", her leg started to jump as she started to get really angry, looking around the room for something to punch.

Nicole came close and gave her a big bear hug. Waverly melted into it and sighed deeply. Breathing in Nicole's Vanilla scent. After a few long moments Nicole stepped back giving Waverly a loving kiss.

"Nedley needs me just for a little bit, just about some paperwork I filed. I'll take a quick shower and go to the station. I'll be there an hour, two max ok?", she asked as she lifted Waverly's chin with her fingers.

"Ok, just hurry back. I am gonna go put on some clothes.", Waverly said with a frown.

"I'll be back before you know it.", Nicole gave Waverly a quick kiss and jogged upstairs into the bathroom.

Waverly sighed, "Can you believe it?!", she asked the ginger cat, how came into the kitchen for some water. She looked at Waverly meowing loudly and shaking first her head and then her whole body, "Yeah, me neither!", Waverly said and turned to go upstairs and put some clothes on.

\----------

When Nicole came down the stairs, in her uniform, Waverly was cuddling with Calamity on her blue couch. Watching a history documentary while the cat slept and purred next to her.

Nicole noted how cute Waverly looked. She was wearing fluffy orange socks, her floral tights and Nicole's orange Texas Longhorns hoodie.

"You look absolutely adorable.", Nicole said, as she leaned over the back of the couch and gave her girlfriend a kiss.

"You don't look half bad yourself. Have I ever told you how hot you look in that uniform?"

"You showed me more than told me, but I got the point nonetheless.", she said as she kisses Waverly's now blushed cheek.

"Well, it does look _haught_ on you.", Waverly replied with a grin.

"Jesus, isn't it too early for Haught jokes?"

"To quote Wynonna 'It's never to early for a haught joke or pun.', she did say that in like 4 in the morning and she was drunk."

Nicole rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend once more. "Yeah I remember. You finished breakfast?"

"Yep. I made you a BLT to take with you. It's wrapped and in your lunchbox."

"Well, thank you darlin'.", Nicole said in her thick Texas accent.

"That's not fair! You know how much that accent turns me on, and you are just going to leave me like this!?"

"Like what? Wet and frustrated?", Nicole said with a big grin.

"Unbelievable! Why am I dating you."

"Because you looooove me.", she says in a mocking voice.

"I don't think that's it.", Waverly said and turned her attention back to the TV.

Nicole started circling the couch, "Yes you do. Now say it?"

"No."

"Say it."

"Nope."

"Last chance," Nicole said as she jumped on Waverly and started tickling her. Waverly laughed so loudly that she scared Calamity, who jumped of the couch and ran to safety of Nicole's bedroom.

"Say it!", Nicole pinned Waverly's wrists with one hand while she ticked her with the other.

"NO! LET ME GO!", Waverly screamed as she tried to wiggle away from Nicole's grasp.

"SAY IT, WAVERLY! SAY IT!"

"I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU NICOLE, NOW LET ME GO!"

Nicole let her go and kissed her red cheeks and sat on Waverly's lap. Waverly fought for breath as she sat up and coughed into the orange hoodie.

"You ok baby?"

"No am not! You could have killed me!", Nicole laughs at how dramatic her girlfriend was.

"I'm sorry but you left me no choice.", she looked at the kitchen clock, "Shit. I have to go.", getting up from Waverly's lap and straightening her uniform.

"Ok, be safe. I love you."

"I will. I love you too Sweetheart.", Nicole said as she put her coat on and went outside closing and locking the door behind her.

Waverly sighed. Two hours alone with nothing interesting to do.

\----------

"Maybe I could play something, Nicole said I can play it whenever I want. Right?", Waverly asked walking to the kitchen as the credits of her "World's Most Mysterious Manuscript" documentary started rolling on the Tv.

"Yeah, sure, why not. She did say I could and it's not like I am going to brake something, I hope anyway. Yeah am going to do it.", she says, with purpose. She grabs one of the water bottles, Nicole always have in the fridge for her workout sessions, and throws herself back onto the couch.

She grabbed the controller and pressed the home button, hearing the light sound that Nicole told her meant the PlayStation was turning on, and changed the Tv to HDMI 1. Turning Nicole's blue headphones on and putting them on her head. Pressing the account under the name of HaughtStuff with Nicole's picture on it.

Smiling at the other accounts, one named Haughty with a picture of Nicole's younger sister doing 'the straight leg scorpion' in her doctor's coat, Waverly explained to Nicole how every cheerleader had to know how to do it or they wouldn't be on the team.

The third account was named HaughtTub with a picture of Nicole's older brother, his wife and there beautiful 5 year-old daughter. When Waverly first met Nicole's niece she was scared the girl wouldn't like her, but when the girl fell in love with her because she had hair for day and didn't stop telling her how she wanted it that long but her mom always made her get a haircut, mostly because she was picking at her ends. They spend the day doing each other's hair and make-up as Nicole watched, laughed and commented with them while watching the scenes in front of her with more love than she would admit. That was the first time Waverly wanted to have children with the most amazing women she ever met.

She looked at opened cabinet and couldn't find what game to play. A message showed up on the screed asking to join a party. "Should I accept? Well it's probably someone that knows Nicole right. Oh it might be Nicole's sister or brother.", Waverly pressed X and joined in.

"Hey Haughtstuff, we thought you would be fucking your girlfriend not playing games!", a woman screamed in her ears, Waverly wondered if she could somehow tune her headphones down.

"Hey. Um... You must be Raven, Nicole told me a girl named Raven could be really loud sometimes. I am Waverly by the way, Nicole's girlfriend."

There was a moment of silence before another woman started laughing hysterically for a good 40 seconds before she came down and said, "I am sorry for our behavior. I just couldn't believe you shot her up in one sentence. So let's start over. Hi, I am Lexa and the other girl is Raven. We didn't really expect you, when Nicole talked about you she said you're not really into games and stuff, and you know it's her account."

"Yeah sorry. It's nice to meet you both. Uh, I just thought I would play something until Nicole comes back home. You can go back to playing I thought it was Nicole's brother or sister so I pressed X and now am here. Does that make any sense?"

"Where is she?", Raven finally said something, this time in a quieter voice.

"She's at work.", she said with a sigh.

"Wasn't she bragging that she had 4 days off?", Raven asked.

"Well she supposed to, but Sheriff called her and she had to come in for a few hours."

"Aw that sucks, I know how you feel. My girlfriend is a layer and gets called in all the time. I could be naked and she would get a call!", Raven said sounding a little pissed. Waverly could hear someone yelling at her in the background.

"That's what happened to me today!", Waverly said and she didn't even feel weird about telling them, like she known them for ages and not five minutes, which felt super weird to Waverly.

"Anyway... wanna play with us? We were just about to play some CoD.", Lexa asked.

"I would love to but I never played it, so I would probably just slow you down and I don't want you to lose because of me. And I know it's online and stuff."

"We could play some zombies, just us three and we could help you learn how to play. If you want?", Raven commented.

"You guys would do that? For someone you just met?", Waverly asked excitedly.

"Yeah of course. Besides, you're Nicole's girlfriend, she talks about you and I think we know much more than you think. What do you think Lex, Black ops 3?"

"Sure. Waverly can you see if Nicole has Call of Duty: Black ops 3 on her PlayStation if not you'll have to find the disc."

After a few moments of searching Waverly found the disc, "Ok I would it, gave me a sec to change the games."

"Ok, take your time."

\----------

They played for hour and a half, chatting about everything. Joking about things that were happening. They taught Waverly the controls and she was getting really good at it.

"Listen guys I'm gonna go get a drink. Brb.", Raven said.

"Can I ask something?"

"Sure.", Lexa answered as he stretched.

"How do you two know Nicole?"

"That's one long and complicated story.", Lexa commented.

"I have nothing but time."

"Well for me, it started a few years ago. It was my first year of college when Nicole and I became roommates, it was her first year as well. We stared to hang out here and there. We were both on the same sports team. But we were holding back, I guess we were both afraid of each other in a way."

"Why?", Waverly asked quickly.

"I don't know if she told you but she didn't have a great experience coming out."

"She did."

"Well, neither did I. So we stayed closeted to each other afraid that we would get the same treatment. The way I found out she was gay was when the girl she was dating came up to me and asked me out but I didn't know they were dating so, as every horny teenager would, I said yes. So we dated the same girl for like a month or two something like that. Now here comes the interesting part, one night we were watching a movie or something am not really sure. Nicole went to open the door and there she was. I remember when she came in and threw her arms around Nicole's neck and kissed her in front of me and she gave in, like you would when you're dating someone. First I was like _'She's gay that's fantastic'_ and my second thought was _'That bitch is kissing my girlfriend.'_ So I grabbed Nicole and punched her."

"What! No! Nicole never told me that."

"Yeah it's true. We fought and yelled at each other for a bit before she separated us and we still yelled sitting on our beds, she between us and told us that she wanted us both and if we were up for it. Nicole and I both decline immediately. And since then we are best friends."

"Were. Were her best friend.", Raven says suddenly.

"What do you mean were, I'm still her best friend."

"No your not. You have been replaced by that Wynonna girl. Didn't you hear how she talks about her?"

"Oh..."

"Exactly, come on they got drunk together in the station, you two never did that."

"Wait, what?", Waverly suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Yeah they got drunk while some party was going on and they were both working and got drunk on the floor.", Raven elaborated.

"Babe, I'm home!", Nicole said as she petted Calamity.

"You got drunk with Wynonna while I was getting attacked by Clootie?!", Waverly screamed at her girlfriend.

"Ugh... I think I am gonna go back to work.", Nicole started to grab her jacket and keys.

"Oh no you don't! Give me a minute girls.", Waverly says to Lexa and Raven as she threw the headphones onto the couch and ran to her girlfriend, pushing her into the close door. "You got drunk with my sister at the station?!"

Nicole looked down at 5 feet of fury that push her into the door. "Um..."

"Don't you ummm me, tell me if that really happened!"

"Yes it did. You were having that engagement party and Dolls disappeared and yes we got drunk and... and..."

"And what?"

"She got a nosebleed and then we went to the morgue to look at the body and it happened again.", Nicole looked down trying to avoid Waverly's gaze, as she whispered, "Because of Jack."

"I'm sorry Baby, I didn't.. I didn't know, am so so sorry.", Waverly cupped Nicole's face, whipping away a few stray tears that escaped.

"It's ok. Am ok. Am just gonna go change."

"Ok. If you need me just yell ok?"

"Mhm... I'll be right back.", Nicole said as she kissed the shorter girl softly and went upstairs.

Waverly walked over to the couch. Picking up the headphones she said, "Girls am sorry but I have to go. Nicole's not doing well..."

"It's ok. Go.", Lexa says quickly and Raven humed in agreement.

"We'll talk later I still wanna hear all the stories."

"Of course. We'll probably be online most of the night. Now go take care of Nicole. Bye Waverly."

"Bye girls."

Waverly turned everything off and went upstairs, opening the door. Nicole was laying on bed and under the covers, her uniform and belt on the floor. She was sobbing softly into the pillow.

Waverly stepped into the room. Rounded the bed and laid next to her girlfriend. Nicole immediately grabbed her, putting her head on Waverly's chest listening to her heartbeat.

"Am sorry I shouldn't have reacted like that. I should have asked you nicely not scream at you. Am sorry for being a bitch."

"It's ok. I should have told you. Just..."

"Shush it's ok.", she said as she rubbed Nicole's back.

"It's just that case hit me hard. I... I never felt that weak on the field before and them the Widows. I just feel like am not good enough for this town. Like I am failing it. This town, Nedley, you, I feel like I am failing it all."

"Hey that's not true Baby. I'm so proud of you, you are solving cases left and right better than any cop in Purgatory and I know Nedley thinks the same. He wouldn't wanna make you a Sheriff for no reason Nicole. He's proud of your accomplishments, he considers you his daughter and he loves you like one."

Nicole was crying harder now, holding Waverly tighter. "I love you Nicole, and I will always be proud of you no matter what."

"I love you too.", she whispered.

"How about we take a nap and then we can eat something greasy. Huh, what do you say?", Nicole nodded into Waverly's chest.

"Ok. How was your sandwich?"

"It was great. You always make me good sandwiches."

Waverly chuckled, "Go to sleep Baby, you deserve it."

They continued to chat lightly, while Waverly rubbed Nicole's back. After another half hour Nicole finally gave in a fall asleep. Waverly smiled at her girlfriend kissing the top of her head, falling asleep herself.

\----------

Waverly woke up with rough pain spreading through her abdomen.

"Fuck, not this too.", she said quietly, to not wake Nicole up. She shifted around and somehow got out of Nicole's grasp and ran into the bathroom.

\----------

Nicole got woke up by a door hitting a bit to hard. Looking over she saw her girlfriend was gone.

 _'She must be in the bathroom.'_ , Nicole thought. When she heard the shower running she was certain.

She looked over at the clock, it read 4:06 p.m., _'Fuck we slept for 3 hours.'_

Getting out of bed, Nicole put some clothes on and went towards the kitchen, when she heard a sob coming from the bathroom.

Knocking on the door softly, she asked, "Waves, you ok?"

"Yes?", her voice was barely audible. 

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

Nicole came into the bathroom slowly. Waverly was sitting on the shower tiles, warm water running over her head as she looked up at Nicole with puffy eyes.

Nicole kneels down next to the shower. Taking Waverly's jaw into her palms gently, "What's wrong Waves?"

"I'm sorry.", Waverly says as she puts her arms around Nicole's neck and pulls her closer, "We had plans and I ruined them."

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything. Everything's ok. Can you please tell me what wrong?"

"I got my period, everything hurts and I ruined your favorite hoodie.", she says as she starts crying harder into Nicole's neck.

"Waves its just a hoodie, I have like thirty of them. You haven't ruined anything. Listen I'm gonna get you some fresh clothes and then am gonna make you some tea and we are going to watch what ever you want and just relax. Ok? Sounds good?"

Waverly only nodded into her neck as she slowly let go. Nicole got up jogging into the bedroom and getting some soft and comfy clothes and coming back to the bathroom. She changes her shirt when she realized it was wet from Waverly holding her right side under a shower stream. 

Reaching into the shower she turned the water off and took a soft towel and started wiping her girlfriend body, helping her up in the process. Crouching down she wiped Waverly's feet and putting her fluffy yellow slippers on.

"I feel like a princess, with you wiping my legs like that.", Waverly chuckled.

"You, Waverly Earp, are my queen.", she says as she gets up and kisses her on the lips, "And don't you ever forget that."

Waverly blushes, "No one ever considered me anything, not until I met you. I love you, Nicole Haught."

"You are my everything, my princess, queen, goddess, what ever you want to be, you are to me.", Nicole smiled wildly, "Now, put your clothes on and I'll wait for you downstairs. Ok?", Waverly nodded, "Pads are on the middle shelf in a green box.", Waverly nodded again and kissed Nicole.

Nicole walked out of the bathroom and closed the door slowly. Going downstairs and into the kitchen taking two glasses and filling them with water. Taking some painkillers for Waverly and bringing them to the living room, putting them on her coffee table. Nicole put a thick blanket on the couch, knowing Waverly gets really exhausted and cold when she's on her period. Just as she sat down Calamity jumped onto her lap, Nicole petted her behind her ear, which she knew Calamity loved the most, as she settled into her lap and started purring.

Nicole's head shot up when she heard a squeak from one of the floorboards. She smiled as she saw Waverly walking towards her. She looked adorable in Nicole's black hoodie that had a cute T-Rex on it, it's head against the floor with a text saying "T-Rex hates push-ups". Dark gray sweatpants, some fluffy socks and of course her yellow slippers.

"You look so cute Baby. I put on a blanket on the couch so you don't get cold and of course another one to cover ourselves with, some painkillers, a glass of water and you can also pick what ever you wann-", Waverly kissed her hard, "watch.", they smiled at each other for a long moment.

A meow broke there gaze as they broke apart Calamity gave Waverly a dirty look and jumped down waving her tail.

"Is she mad at me?"

"No, I got distracted when you kissed me and stopped scratching her so she just a little annoyed by you but that won't last."

"Why do you think so?"

"I don't know why but she likes you. You are **THE** only girlfriend she ever liked."

"Really?"

"Yes. You know that there is a conspiracy theory that she's my guardian, only Lex believes and she also made it up, but it's still a theory."

Waverly laughed, "What?!"

"It's true. She thinks CJ is my gay keeper."

"You are kidding me right?!", laughed even harder.

"No I am completely serious."

"Remained me to ask her later. Now, I am going to drink those pills and we'll cuddle."

"Yes ma'am."

\----------

"It has to be the father, right?!"

"No Waves it's not. It's million per cent the sister."

"But the father has been verbally abusing them there whole lives. He most be the one who poisoned them."

"Wrong again, it's the youngest daughter. First of all she works in that private hospital where she could get that chemical. Second she hated not getting the attention because she's the youngest. Third she knows there habits when they drink or eat, plus Hunt already told you it wasn't any normally consumed drug. And for bonus points, she will probably try to kill her father and then herself. You have no way of being right babe."

After another 10 minutes, an episode of Body of Proof was over and Nicole was right on a dot.

"Fuck! How could have you even guessed that?! It's not fair watching this with you, I have no chance of getting anything right!", Waverly pouted and crossed her arms. Nicole only laughed harder.

"Am just good at my job Baby.", Nicole kissed her cheek.

Waverly turned on her back and looked at her girlfriend, "But how did you know what would happened at the end?!"

"Well I was 50/50 on her killing her father. And the attempted suicide was a complete guess."

"And you still got it right, uh...", Waverly sighed in defeat.

"What do you wanna watch now?", Nicole asked as she caressed Waverly's stomach with her thumb.

"No it's no fun watching with you anymore. Can we see if Lexa and Raven are on so we can play something?", she asked with hope full eyes.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't like them, specially Raven she can be too much sometimes."

"Yeah she's kind of out there but no I like them."

"In a way but she's a big softly when it comes to romance, not that she would ever admit it.", Nicole got up and turned on the PS, taking joysticks and coming back to the couch. "I just need to change some settings so we can hear them through TV and not the headphones."

"Do what you need Officer.", Waverly winked and laid back against the couch. Suddenly getting up and going to the closet and grabbing another thick blanket. Nicole just looked at her, "What?! I get cold when you're not cuddling me."

"I didn't say anything.", she said lifting her arms up in surrender.

After, about 10 minutes they were finally ready to play. Nicole set up a mic so Raven and Lexa can hear both of them and made some changes so they can hear them through the TV.

"Why do you own a mic like that?", Waverly asked as she looked at the silver mic which looked like the one those gamers Nicole watches on YouTube use.

"Well back in the day Lexa and I played some games on Twich to get some extra money. It was pretty fun and we got enough money for thing we wanted or needed to buy, pay the bills, etc." After, a second Nicole sighed. "Lexa said to come on Skype, Raven has some trouble with her PlayStation."

"Do I look ok?"

"Waves you always look beautiful to me."

Nicole got her laptop out, which to Waverly looked expensive. Opened up Skype and waited for the call to go through. Raven and Lexa's face showed up on screen.

"Quick Lex what my favorite color?", Raven's voice filled the room. "Yeeeellow.", Lexa laughed really hard at the joke.

"You always laugh so hard on Raven's dad jokes.", Nicole commented.

"She can't help it Nic.", a woman's voice said as they could still hear Lexa's laughter. Waverly looked at Nicole with a confused look as if to ask _'who's that'_. A beautiful young blond woman showed up on screen and took a seat next to Lexa. "I need to tell you what happened in the store the other day. But first, who is that angel sitting next to you?"

"Hey Clarke. Clarke this is my girlfriend Waverly Earp. Waves this is Clarke Griffin, Lexa's fiancee."

"Hi. Congratulations on the engagement.", Waverly smiled and waved her hand suddenly feeling really nervous. They are all beautiful women on the screen and she probably looked awful and her hair wasn't brushed and she was on her period, her everything hurt. 

Nicole hold her hand and squeezed her hand, leaning in and kissing her cheek. "Don't worry about anything, I love you and that's important."

"Come on love birds, other people are here.", Raven said.

"So Griff, tell us about what happened in the store.", Nicole said as she leaned back into the couch.

"So we were in there for like 20 minutes buying meat because Lexa decided to stop being a vegan again and she wanted bacon and stake.", everyone laughed at that, "Eventually we came to the register and waited in line. In front of us were kids with there dad and as they were getting their groceries bagged.", Lexa was already laughing, "Lex stop. Anyway the guy asked the dad if he would like to have the milk bagged, and he said _'No, just leave it in the carton!'_. Lexa laughed so hard she started crying and I had to explain how my fiancee loves dad jokes and finds them so funny. The guy smiled at her and said _'At least someone finds me funny.'_ ", Lexa was still laughing in the chair next to her.

"It was so good and I didn't hear it before. It took me by surprise.", Lexa said throughout her laughing fits.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her. "Just stop Lex. Let's go to the better topic. How did you two met and why didn't I know about you until now?", she asked and glared at Nicole.

"Don't you and you fiancee talk? I told her everything about Waverly, I think I was even worse than Raven back when she had a crush on Anya."

"HEY! I wasn't that bad!", Raven showed up on the screen and pointed the screwdriver into the camera.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that.", Nicole turned to Waverly and continued to talk, "Anya is Raven's girlfriend and Lexa's sister. So when she would be saying things about Anya it would be just to me because she was scared to tell Lexa. So only I had to listen about how she wanted to do things to Anya.", she turned and pointed into the camera, "And one of them gave me nightmares just so you know Reyes."

"I wasn't scared, I just didn't want Lexa to know I was pinning over her sister. Clarke would kill me if she knew I was trying to get in Anya's pants, which I did by the way."

The crew booed at her, Lexa made a face that was followed by a long and loud _'eeeeeeww'_. Waverly laughed and cuddled more into Nicole's side. Nicole put her arm around her rubbed her back.

"Raven, turn that down, I have to work.", a woman with dirty blond hair walked by in what looked to be a pyjamas made of a black shirt and shorts. Her head in some kind of file in her hand.

Clarke looked at the camera with a wicked look. She and Nicole started counting, "3, 2, 1... HI ANYA!!!" They screamed from the top oh their lungs. Waverly and Lexa shook in shock.

"Jesus what are you queers doing up in this hour?", Anya commented as she came closer to the computer.

"Honey it's not even 5:30. You've just been up since 3 in the morning so you should probably go to sleep. You barely slept last night and you know what happened last time you had a case like that.", Raven sounded worried and took Anya's hand squeezing it, looking at her with loving eyes.

"Ok I'll go to sleep soon.", Anya smiled and kissed her.

"Eeeeeeww! I don't need to see that.", Lexa said as she turned her head and put its on Clarke's shoulder while Waverly and Nicole laughed at her.

"For Christ's sake grow up Lexi. I had to look at you and Clarke making out and not say anything for years, so shut up.", Anya turned and fixated on Waverly, as if she felt it, Waverly swallowed hard and smiled awkwardly, "Well Haughtstuff you weren't exaggerating, she really is gorgeous."

Waverly blushed hard, looking anywhere but the screen, "You know me Anya, why would I lie?", Anya keeps staring at Waverly with a predatory look on her face, Waverly felt like she was going to jump from the screen and bit her. Nicole rolls her eyes, "Anya stop trying to make me jealous. You're making Waverly uncomfortable.", Nicole squeezes her knee, as an assuring gesture, a kissing her temples. Waverly leans into the touch and puts her head slowly onto her shoulder.

"Awww", Clarke sighs. Turning towards Lexa and asked, "Remember when we were like that? All cute and new, not wanting to separate from one another. Nicole hating our guts."

"Ah yes.", Lexa answered with a smile.

"Eww. I'm so glad we are nothing like them.", Raven said to Anya.

"Me too. Imagine me laughing at dad jokes. Ugh... I would rather die a quick death. Thank God she took all those stupid genes.", the whole group laughed at Anya's statement.

\----------

They all talk for the next two hours sharing stories and laughing.

"So how do you all know each other?", Waverly asks after she comes back from the bathroom, holding Calamity in her arms. Putting her in her lap and started scratching her behind the ear as the ginger cat started purring softly.

"Oh that's a story.", Nicole said and everyone started nodding.

"Tell me."

"Well first Raven and I met in high school, we were good friends hang out a lot, did a lot of stupid things am not proud of and neither should you Reyes.", Nicole comments as she saw Raven open her mouth and putting her hand over her chest dramatically. "We were knows as 'Vandals', every police station knew us but, thank God, no one ever charged us. Raven was also the first person I ever came out to. She took it really well and told me she was bi. She was more into dating at that time while I was more shy."

"Waverly you wouldn't believe how ironic that was.", Raven interrupted her, "She was like THE jock of the school. After people found out she was gay, all of the straight girls started going to the games, making fan clubs and she didn't even budge. She could have got laid so much but no she was focusing on studying, getting into good college and working on her team so hard no one would dare to question anything because they knew they would get an even harder practice. The meanest captain a school ever had."

"Wait a minute. You were a captain? Of what?", Waverly asked in surprise. 

"You didn't tell her Haughtstuff? Did she tell you she even played?"

"No she only told me she played softball in collage."

"She was a captain of that too.", Lexa pitched in.

"What!? Why don't I know this things Nicole? We are dating for almost 5 months now!"

Nicole had her head down, looking guilty as fuck. "You wear my jerseys I thought you knew.", she started blushing as she looked at her tiny girlfriend.

"You know I don't see the difference, I thought they were all from softball and they all say your name and have the same numbers on them."

"That's true but they don't have the same team logo."

"Waverly did you know she was a captain of every team she was ever on?", Clarke asked.

Waverly looked at her girlfriend with big eyes and her jaw hanging open. Nicole shifts on the couch and puts her hands up in defence. "Hey! No, I wasn't a capitan of **every** team, hockey for example."

"Nic that doesn't count you were 12, they don't let you be the captain, you just have a Coach.", Lexa said matter-of-factly.

"We'll talk about this later, Nicole. I want to hear the rest of the story.", Waverly gave her a look and Nicole knew she was gonna be in trouble later so she just nodded guiltily.

After a moment she continued the story, "Well after we finished high school I didn't see Raven for a while but more about that later. College came and I chose Criminology and Criminal Justice as my degrees and so did Lexa and since both of us got a scholarship in football we played together on the team and we came to college like two months before everyone else. We became quick friends and after collage officially started we were roomed together. We had some problems coming out to each other, because well for me no one but Raven, and people who were important to me, didn't accept me for who I am and it broke me a bit. There could be a million straight girls running after me but it didn't matter, people I gave everything to and needed their approval and love just shot me down. And Lexa's wasn't better."

Nicole looked at Lexa for a moment as if to ask if it's ok to tell Waverly about her childhood. "I can tell her if you want Nic.", Nicole nodded, she knew it would be easier is Lexa told it. Anya fully in thought as she waited for Lexa to start, Raven rubbing her upper arm, leaned in and kissed her temple.

"When we were young our parents made us always work ourselves out. We had to be best at everything, specially school. Our mother died two years after I was born and Titus, our father, he remarried to the most evil bitch ever, Nia.", she told her name through her teeth and Anya tightened her jaw.

"He would beat us down if we even got a A-. He basically tortured us. When Anya left for college I thought my life would be over and I was pretty much right. When I was second year of high school I realized I was gay and if anybody found out, specially Titus, it would all be over. So I started to cut myself, my teacher noticed and we talked for 3 hours, I cracked and told her everything. Afterwords she suggested involving police and I wasn't really up for that idea I thought if they find out it was me, then they will hurt me even more. She said that I should still think about it and that she will help me through it, she was really nice. When I came home that day nobody was there and at that moment I thought maybe this is a sign, that in some way universe was trying to tell me that I need to do something, that I need to get out. I ran upstairs into my bedroom, locked the door and called Anya.", Lexa took a big breath, her eyes sparkled from the tears she was trying to hold back.

Waverly was listening so carefully not taking her eyes off the screen. She saw so much love even if a dark story like this was being told. Clarke and Raven worried about their girlfriends as they tried to make them a little bit calmer by rubbing their backs or forearm's in soft circles and giving them a reassuring kiss on the temples.

"We talked for a while and Anya told me it would actually be a good idea and that they might go to jail, but I didn't do it right away. Somehow Titus found out I was gay and he and Nia beat me up even harder saying I shouldn't be living. I finally gave up. I ran out the front door and ran until I was at the police station, I ran in crying and in so much pain. There were about 20 police officers looking at me and I just got so scared I fainted. I woke up in the hospital the next day and a cop was sitting next to me, sleeping, I figured she was waiting for me to wake up so she can go so I woke her up and told her that she's free to leave, but she stayed we talked and talked. She explained that she was from SVU and that they were called because all the bruises and cuts, I had no choice then to tell her everything how my own father beats me up like an animal and how I cut myself to feel better. She told me they called the school and informed them about what happened and that some teachers left gifts and flowers. I was so overwhelmed that people actually cared for me.

Doctor told I had surgery and that I was bleeding internally and that I would probably have to stay for 2 or 3 weeks to achieve full recovery. One night people were rushing and yelling which was weird for me, I was there for a week at that point and not one night were they rushing past my room. Next morning I woke up and there was a girl in a room with me, so I got up and looked at her clipboard. What surprised me wasn't that she overdosed on some kind of medication, no it was that her clipboard was thick so I looked through it.", Lexa took a shake breath. 

"On the papers it said that her name was Costia. She had a full record full of suicide attempts, she was there so much they had a special clipboard, just for her. Cutting, overdose, starvation, dehydration, there were so many I couldn't believe it, she even jumped from a balcony but only broke her arm. I continued reading it and the notes were what horrified me the most. It was the same story as us. She was abused her whole life, physical and verbally, her parents died and her uncle took "care" of her. He raped her since she was 5 to the age of 12, when she got to old for him he started to beat her, he even stabbed her. When she woke up she was mad that I was reading her file, but after the next 2 weeks we connected and stayed in touch while she was still in a hospital and I was getting transferred to a foster home. I was there with about 40 other kids it wasn't as big as they can get but it was fun, I guess. After two weeks of me being there school was going better, I wasn't afraid that when I come back I would be beaten to death and after school I could go were ever I wanted and I always went to the hospital to talk to Costia.

"We would talk for hours, telling stories, studying together and since we started to get closer we started dating. Life was getting better you know, Anya was on her way to becoming a lawyer. Oh, there is a thing I skipped, before everything happened in the hospital I took some IQ tests and some other intelligence test that I just took for fun. Well when the results came in was called to the principals' office in like the middle of class, he told me that am highly intelligent and that I will be starting college next year and to start picking what university I want to go to. I was just so shocked that I called Anya and I practically screamed into the phone how exacted I was."

"Yeah, the second I said hello she screamed into my ear, I thought it would start to bleed.", Anya commented, she and Lexa started laughing and soon everybody joined.

"From that week on everything went amazing, I picked a collage and filled up my application, go excepted, finished high school and was already picking another sport I wanted to start playing in collage, since I already had a sports' scholarship in football I wanted to play something else, I also chose softball like Nicole. We sued our parents and were represented by Anya's teacher, who may I say is a bad ass, we won the case getting a lot of money and our father went to jail for 3 years and Nia got a year. The only thing left for me to do was to brake up with Costia, after I've done just that, I was on the road and on my way to collage and that's where I met Nicole.", Nicole only nods and smiles.

"That's when you two dated the same girl?", Waverly turned, looking at Lexa and then Nicole.

"Lexa! You told her about that?!"

"She asked so I answered. Don't yell at me!"

"Chick fight! Chick fight! Chick fight!", Raven and Anya started yelling into their screen.

"Ok come down. No fucking yelling.", Clarke said, shaking her head, "Sorry Waverly, you'll get used to all the yelling it's just their dynamic, I don't know why but it is. They are normal when their separated."

Waverly smiled, she was feeling a little bit cold so she pulled herself closer to Nicole and hugged her tightly, "It's ok. You should she when she hangs out with Wynonna, she's my sister."

"I'd like to see that.", Raven commented.

" _Anyway_ , back to the story. So Lexa and I went to collage together, we shared a dorm for two years and then they separated us and we didn't want that, so we rented a place near collage and we lived together for the next 3 years there and then we moved and went to the academy for another year.", Nicole said shortly as she could.

"So were does Raven come back into all of this?", Waverly asked confused.

"Ah, Raven. This is how we found Raven after me not really talking to her for 6 years or so. Since we were at the academy sometimes they would pick people and give them a couple of weeks working at the station that was closest to there place of living, Lexa and I would always go together since we did live together and we worked amazingly together.", Waverly nodded as she listened to her girlfriend talk.

"We worked on like smaller thing like braking and entering, some bar fights, you know small stuff like that. One day we get a call of a disturbance and a noise complaint so we go check it out with our mentors. Since, we just had lunch together we were the closest one to the scene. We get to this huge garage, music is blasting. We knock but of course nobody could hear it from all that noise so me and my mentor go around the back and Lexa and her mentor go front and brake the door open. As we are getting closer to the middle I go to the computer that was like right there next to me and turn off the music. We get to the center as Lexa is already yelling for someone to put their hands up. And there she was, ladies and gents, Raven making a fucking bomb."

"It wasn't a bomb... anymore. It was diffused and I was asked to look at how it would be set of and even after I told you that you cunts still arrested me. And you Nicole.", Raven said as she pointed a finger at her, "You didn't trust me."

"I did. Come on I was the one that told them to put their guns down, you could have been dead on the spot."

"Ok that's true but still you interrogated me for way to long."

"We had to. For fuck sakes Raven you had a fucking bomb in your garage.", Lexa said.

"Workshop. It's my workshop."

"Wait. What do you do Raven, as a job I mean."

"I'm an inventor of sorts and a computer wizard. I help police with hackers and stuff like that as well as some bomb making and diffusing, a lot of things. I'm like the last source for them."

"Like Penelope from Criminal minds?", Waverly asked.

"In a way yes.", Raven said.

"You watch that too?", Clarke asked.

"Ugh... she makes me watch it and it's not even fun to watch it with her because sh-..."

"She always gets it right, before the episode is even over.", Clake finished the sentence for her.

"Yes!!! Exactly! Whenever we watch something like that she knows what's gonna happen. Is it like that with Lexa?"

"Oh yes. It's stupid and it gets annoying real quick. Specially when your girlfriend is one of them.", Clarke said and rolled her eyes.

"Right! I completely understand you. I get really get angry when she gets it on the dot."

"Uuuugh... I hate that. I just wanna punch her in the face."

"Right!!!"

Nicole and Lexa looked at each other, looking a bit scared. Anya and Raven laughed really loudly at their comments. "I'd pay to see that." Anya said to Raven.

"Please don't punch me Baby. I'll stop I promise.", Nicole said looking down at her girlfriend with a worried look in her eyes.

"No, Baby I would never punch you, for that anyways. Don't worry, I love you and would never punch you because of the tv shows."

"Ok.", Nicole kissed her head and after a moment asked, "Wait. What do you mean "for that", you would punch me for something?"

"I don't know, maybe if you cheat on me or you get possessed by some sort of demon."

"I think that latter is more possible. Nicole never cheated on anybody she dated. And I am not just saying that because, I am saying it because is true. I mean I lived with her for 6 years I would know.", Lexa said giving them her signature smile.

"Well...", Anya intruded, "She did technically. She cheated on Shae many times. No scratch that she cheated on Shae _aaaaalot_."

Everyone started laughing at the statement. Even Waverly laughed wholeheartedly, but she still felt her stomach drop every time Shea's names was mentioned.

"Thank God that's finally over.", Nicole said as she pulled Waverly even closer giving her a kiss. Nicole leaned back, looking deep at her girlfriend's eyes, "I have a new future to plan."

"I love you.", Waverly said in a whisper as a single tear started falling down her cheek.

"I love you too.", Nicole replied, gently wiping the tears away with her thumb and kissing Waverly's forehead softly. "Do you need another pill?", Waverly nodded, she didn't realize how bad her cramps were until Nicole mentioned it. "Ok. Go pee and I'll get rid of them." Nicole smiled at her, dimples showing, Waverly thought she would melt. She nodded and started going to the bathroom.

"Listen guys, we'll talk some other time. Waverly has some bad cramps so we'll watch some Netflix and cuddle, so she can relax."

"But we didn't finish the whole story.", Raven said pouting.

"I'll tell her the rest tomorrow. She needs to sleep, she barely got any rest last night."

"Of course Nic. Go be with Waverly but we need to do this again, she's really sweet and you are so cute together.", Clarke said grinding harder the Nicole ever saw.

"Thanks, bye."

"Byeee!", everyone yelled

Nicole turned off Skype and her laptop. Then she went into the kitchen. Taking out her kettle, after she put water in it, she put it on the stove.

She gave some food and water to Calamity, who came in and started drinking the water right away. Nicole scratched Calamity behind the ear as she drank. "Aww CJ were you that thirsty?"

The kettle whistled just as Waverly entered. Leaching herself to Nicole, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in between her shoulder blades.

"You are such a koala, Baby."

"No I am not.", Waverly said into Nicole's back, her voice muffled as she pushes her face harder in her spine.

"That's not really helping your case. What kind of tea do you want? And do you want me to fill you a heat pad to put on your belly?"

"That strong green tea you gave me last week and not right now, they're not as bad as they can be."

"Ok. How about I finish this while you find something for us to watch?"

"Mhm...", released Nicole from her tight grip, Waverly went back to the living room, turning on the TV and opened up Nicole's Netflix.

Looking through the home page she just frowned, nothing interested her and she just wanted something she didn't have to think throughout the movie. She just wanted to cuddle with Nicole and take a nap.

Going under crime movies she looks through it, she knew Nicole loved those and she would be out in a matter of minutes while Nicole will probably watch the whole movie. She was going from movie to movie until she saw already too familiar yellow movie poster. She clicked on it and started a movie just as Nicole sat down next to her and set their tea on the coffee table.

"What did you pick?", Nicole said as she leaned back into the couch, Waverly immediately curling up into her girlfriend's side putting her arms around her and holding her tightly.

"Your favorite.", Nicloe smiled as she saw the first scene of Italian Job.

"You know that I love you right?", she said as she kissed Waverly's temples, rubbing her back softly.

"Yeah, I do. I love you too Nic."

"You should drink some tea before you fall asleep. It's gonna warm you up and help you with the cramps."

They watched the movie as they talked and sipped their tea. After they drank it, they laid down onto the couch cuddling just the way Waverly liked it. Nicole was laying against the couch arm with Waverly in between her legs, hugging her arms around her torso like a baby koala as she laid her head on Nicole's chest listening to her heartbeat and even breathing.

All of her pain forgotten as Nicole softly scratching her scalp and she drifts into deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Make sure to leave a comment telling me if I messed up in spelling or just to leave a nice comment.  
> I would really like some feedback on this chapter, it was really hard to write.  
> Also tell me if you want me to continue. :D <3
> 
> I'm also starting to write something new, don't tell anyone. ;)  
> I'll be working on it for a while, it's gonna be a long one, folks.  
> My friend, who is kinda my beta (I call her my omega), said she likes it so I hope you will to when I finish it.
> 
> If you want to message me or maybe gave me a prompt you can find me on:  
> Twitter: @HarleyQuinn2509  
> If you wanna support me here is my Tip Jar: Ko-fi.com/coffeeforharley
> 
> With love, Harley. <3


End file.
